


That Stupid Contract

by KatB_pos



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Clexa, Clexa fanfic, Commander Lexa, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Multi, Romance, Sexual Humor, Slow Burn, clexa au, commander princess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:58:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4672634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatB_pos/pseuds/KatB_pos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU SLOW BURN ERRYTHING! The life of brat Lexa Woods, heir to billions of dollars and womanizer by nature, is completely flipped around after having signed a contract with her daddy dearest to work as a P.A. for someone very rich herself. Can Lexa charm her way out of this agreement ?<br/>*Mainly Clexa, but the 100 fanfics wouldn't be as fun without all the characters now would they.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the show or anyone in it.  
> Unfortunately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mi gente,this is my first story ever and english is not my first language so please bare with me. After having written this myself, my respect for other writers,especially those who write fanfiction has increased a lot. How do you do this shit. It's really difficult and I really underestimated it.  
> Lexa is going to eventually work for Clarke yes, but not right away. It's necesarry for me to potray both Clarke and Lexa before they are forced together.
> 
> Feel free to point out anything in the comment section and I really do hope that you enjoy this chapter.

Meet Alexandria Woods.

I am currently driving my dad's favorite car; one of the nine ever built Lamborghini Veneno Roadsters at full speed through the streets of Dubai. I have a passion for outdoor sports; bungee jumping,jet skiing,kayaking,horseback riding you name it. Especially those in which I come face to face with death. I live life on the edge.I don't mean to brag,but I'm a total badass. A true Daredevil.

But that's not the reason why I'm currently driving like I'm being chased by 12 police cars. I'm driving like a maniac, because I'm fucking angry.

_*Flashback*  
_

_"You're not a kid anymore Lexa, you're 24 years old. It's time to grow up." Marcus yelled at his youngest most spoiled daughter._

_Marcus Woods is a business magnete who's very good at his job judging by the 86_ _th_ _spot on the Forbes Top 100 Billionaire's list he currently occupies. He got this far by working his ass off day and night. And yes having an already rich dad helped him in some ways,but people still consider him a self-made man,because he started from the bottom. He worked in a supermarket, in a flower shop, as a server,as a security guard and what not, just to get the feel of everything. According to him, this helped a lot,because he got to know customers and their wants in a more personal way which made him adapt his products,prices and others services to increase their sales and that strategy clearly worked._

" _You've completed your studies a year ago. I didn't say anything,because your mom and I thought that with time you would take on you responsibilities. But now it is as if that time will never come."He said standing up from the chair he was sitting on in the business conference room of the Burj Al Arab and walked over to Lexa._

_"But dad, pops made money all his life,uncle Gustus,aunt indra and you are still making more money than 5000 people combined. Somebody's gotta spend it, so I've decided to take on that job. Isn't that responsible enough," Lexa said with a smirk._

_"Alexandria Issabella Woods this is no time for your jokes," Marcus said getting frustrated._   
_"You had a year to come to one of our offices and you didn't even have to start from the bottom. No, you could have started as a CEO, but you didn't even ..."_

_"But," Lexa said before Marcus quickly continued._

_"Your mom and I've decided that it is best that you start from the bottom in order to appreciate everything that you already have, you will work undercover as a personal assistant for my good friend's daughter who unlike you is very career driven," Marcus said dead serious._

_"What the actual fuck ! A personal assistant! Me, Fucking Lexa Woods, daughter of one of the richest men on the planet! You must be fucking joking,"Lexa said slamming her hand on the table in front of her overtaken by anger._

_"Mind your language little lady and yes that is my point. You identify yourself as my daughter, I want you to create a name of your own, I need you to be a good leader who is smart,observant and at least a little bit compassionate if you ever want to take over the family business. And what better way than to learn by positioning yourself in the shoes of the people who will work under you," Marcus said a little calmer._

_"That doesn't make any sense dad,just because you did all of that shit doesn't mean that I have to do so too.I'm outta here; call me when you're mentally stable Dad._ "

_* Flashback*_

At first I thought that he would eventually just let it go and let me do whatever I want to like he always does,but an hour ago I was so embarrassed in the restaurant I had taken my friends for breakfast to.

_*Flashback*_

_"Damn commander, you can seriously get any chick you want.I mean, only you can get The Costia to have a friends with a lot of benefits relationship with you." Murphy high-fived Lexa._

" _Yeah gurl,gotta agree with douchebag over here. You seriously got some skills" Lexa's day one Raven said._

" _Aren't you afraid that one of you is going to fall for the other tho." Lincoln being the ever Lincoln commented. "I mean,that's what always happens in fwb situations right." He said while taking a sip of his water. "They fall in love"._

_Raved and Murphy burst out laughing and received several glares from the snobby customers they were sitting across from, while Lexa just gave him a smirk._

" _Wake up Mr. Muscle Man,this is Lexa we're talking about, bangs-everything-that-walks-and-is-a-girl Lexa." Raven said after she calmed down,only to erupt in a louder fit of laughter._

" _Yeah dude,that's the reason she hasn't banged Raven yet."_

_Raven punched Murphy on his shoulder electing a very girly like cry from the boy._

" _Shut it wuss,not because you whine more than those bitches who whine all day long_ _means I am lesser woman than you are."_

" _Guys guys cut it out,"Lincoln said sensing the cat fight which was about to happen._

" _Let's say it doesn't happen to Lexa,but what if she falls for you ? What are you gonna do then. Just leave her?"_

_Before he could continue,the beautiful waitress,who Lexa was flirting with since they got there, brought over their bill._

' _Here's your check Miss."She said with an accent which made the four of them go crazy even though Lincoln would never admit that._

" _Thank you Gorgeous."Lexa shot her a wink while taking her credit card out of her Louis Vuiton wallet and then handed it over. The waitress walked away shaking her ass a little more usual._

_"Nah man,Cos isn't like that she 's cool and we're not exclusive or anything we're just really good friends who sleep with each other_ _occasionally_ _.She knows that I will never in my whole life commit to one person and I know that she's exactly the same."_

" _That's it tiger. Just hit em and quit em,"Murphy hollered while he took a sip of his whiskey. Who the hell drinks at 9 in the morning._

" _But." Lincoln tried again._

" _Excuse me Miss, but this card is not working."_

" _Are you sure sugar,you do know how to work with this card do you." Came out of Lexa's mouth a little bit cockier than intended._

_The waitress got a little mad and said : "Yes,I do know how to do my job thank you very much."_

" _Are you sure,because you don't look very educated," Murphy unnecessarily added._

" _Shut it Murphy."Raven gave said boy a death glare._

" _I apologize for my friends their behavior," Lincoln said a little ashamed of his friends, but already used to their rudeness."But are you sure that card isn't working?"_

" _Yes,I am very sure." The waitress' became face red from anger and Raven swore she saw smoke coming out of her ears."This card has been declined, so are you gonna pay in cash then, or should I call security."_

" _Do you even know who you're talking to."Lexa stood up."I am Lexa Woods,you got that.I can have you fired within the snap of my fingers." Lexa snapped her fingers for added effect."Where is the manager,I demand to speak to the manager."Lexa yelled._

_A man in a black suit with a Keffiyeh on his head appeared having been informed by one of the fast security guards._

" _Miss Woods,my name is Omar Zafar and I'm the manager here. Is there any problem?"_

" _Oh so you do know who I am and yes this girl over here doesn't know her place talking to me the way she was."_

" _I'm very sorry Miss Woods,Jasmin you will apologize this very minute to Miss Woods." The manager scolded Jasmin._

" _I'm very sorry Miss Woods and this will never happen again."She was clearly not sorry at all and why should she be._

" _Yes this will never happen, because I demand you to fire this insolent girl this very moment." Raven and Lincoln looked shocked wondering what was up with their friend, Jasmin's mouth was open while Murphy just had an evil smile on his face._

" _Lexa chill,don't.."_

" _Shut up Lincoln."_

" _But Miss Woods,isn't that a little extreme?"_

" _Listen Omar if you don't fire this girl,I will drag your ass to court and sue your restaurant."Lexa threw some cash on the table and stormed out of the restaurant leaving the mess around._

_Raven quickly recovered from her state of shock and ran after Lexa leaving a crying Jasmin behind for Lincoln to console._

_* Flashback*_

"Lexa Lexa Lexa slow down,you're gonna kill us." Raven tried after having heard what happened between Lexa and Marcus

"Come on you maniac,can't you be pissed while we are safely in a bar or at a beach drinking a Piña Colada or anywhere but this suicide mission. Come on commander you know your dad means well. He's just trying to... "

"He's just trying to what ? Ruin my life! First he tells me that I need work as an assistant and when I don't agree he declines my credit cards and gets me humiliated in public."

Lexa stepped on the accelerator harder if that was even possible.

"Come on, destroying your dad's million dollar car won't solve anything. Stop the car and we"ll figure something out."

"No, I don't want to talk."Lexa made a sharp turn driving them toward a very secluded part of the country where she could go as fast as she wants without killing someone.

"Lexa I'm too fucking young and sexy to die!Stop this goddamn car or I will kill you."Raven said grabbing the wheel. Lexa and Raven were now fighting like little children for the wheel.

"Raven let go."

"Like hell I will. Stop the car bitch."

"Let go." Lexa successfully pushed Raven away which caused the shorter one to fall back into her seat.

"You're too fucking strong for your own good."

Suddenly she caught sight of something in the sky."What the fuck is that, look there's something in the sky."

"Really Raven,that's all you got. Trying to distract me with my own tricks."Lexa snorted.

"No asshole, I'm serious. Look." Lexa finally looked up and saw what Raven was pointing at.

"What the fuck is that."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know if I need to improve anything and the story is going to take place in several countries so if you guys want it to be a specific country/place tell me. And lastly apart from Clexa, which pairings do you want to see ?
> 
> Hope you liked it.  
> Hasta la vista baby.


	2. Fly little birdie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Alycia had her first interview with Jimmy Kimmel yesterday, anyone seen it ?  
> She was sooo adorkable *Heart Eyes Heart Eyes*  
> Also I've noticed her wearing her necklace a lot, does anyone know why she wears it in particular ?

Hi I'm Clarke Griffin.  
My friends mostly call me "Princess" to annoy me, because of my rich parents who practically live like a King and Queen although seperately.

My parents divorced when I was 15 years old and to be honest I still haven't come to terms with it yet.

But apart from my parents' divorce you might say that I have "The Perfect life". My mom is one of the most successful women on the planet and my dad is a really good lawyer. So I never had any money problems, which I'm really grateful for. I have a group of awesome friends who are practically my family and I have a boyfriend who loves me.

I've just gotten my masters degree in Bussiness Administration and it feels so good. According to my mom I should take a long vacation, travel the world and enjoy life.

But I don't wanna waste anymore time. I want to start helping my mom out in the business as soon as possible, so I can take over en handle everything in order to give my mom her well deserved rest . She was always someone who worked a lot but after my parents' divorce, everything intensified. It seems like she wants to do everything single thing herself and I really just want to give her a break . She has done so much for me and I feel like she needs this.

So that's why I'm gonna start working next week. That is if I survive this friggin trip of course.

Oh did I forget to mention that I'm currently falling to the ground and my parachute won't open. Yeah, my "friends" dragged me to Dubai to have "fun", before I become an old lady with 50 cats as they put it. Ocatvia came with this "amazing" idea that we go skydiving to overcome my fear of heights. But this plan of hers has completely backfired, because I am dying!

After a lot of persuading from Ocatavia and Jasper I agreed to go,but as soon as we were in the air I freaked out and didn't want to do it anymore. They all thankfully agreed that I could stay in the plane but after Octavia jumped, someone pushed me out or it seemed like someone pushed me out. Right after i fell out, i heard them calling and screaming to pull and if am not wrong I saw someone jump after me. But I completely lost track of everyone and now the parachute won't open. I don't know what to do. I'm about to literally fall to my death.

Okay Clarke don't panic don't panic, everything is going to be allright,you're gonna wake up and hit Octavia for making you watch those stupid movies of hers. This is only just a dream, do not panic. I AM PANICKING . Why won't this stupid thing open. Pull Pull Pull Clarke.

"Aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

"Am I imagining things or does that look like a duck falling from the sky," Lexa wondered

"No, why would a stupid duck be falling from the sky," She chastitised herself mentally scowling at her dad for driving her crazy. And then she heard it; a loud scream.

"I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die." No Clarke your parents didn't raise you to be a cry baby. Come on and pull like your life depends on it, which it btw does".

Clarke gave it one last try and pulled the string with all she had and finally the parachute opened 500 feet from the ground. She was still approaching the ground very fast but thank god she saw that Adam Sandler movie and knew that she had to run. So she closed her eyes and started running, successfully landing on her feet.

The moment her feet touched the ground she began to slow the running down whilst keeping her eyes tight shut.

Before she knew it she came to a stop in the middle of a road and upon opening her eyes she saw a car coming her way really fast.

"Oh shittt."Clarke said covering her face and accepting the fact that this was her last day on planet earth.

"Looks like a duck, screams like a duck but that's definitely not a duck,"Lexa said hitting the brakes as fast as possible when she saw a parachute open and heading towards the road she was driving on.

"Lexa,what are you doing. Hit the fucking brakes" Raven screamed.

"I AM TRYING," Lexa yelled back at her,quickly looking down to see why the hell it wasn't working. When she noticed the problem she let go of the steering wheel and bent down, reaching for something with her arms.

"What the hell are you doing woman."Raven pulled her back up looking completely horrified.

"Raven grab the wheel,there's a water bottle under the brakes." Lexa said quickly shoving her off of her and reaching for the bottle again.

"Lexaaaa that maniac is running towards us."

Lexa took the bottle and threw it out of the car,while simultaneously hitting the brakes. She saw the figure stopping and knew that she would hit her,because she was still going fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it.  
> May we meet again.


	3. A is back bitches

Lexa took the bottle and threw it out of the car,while simultaneously hitting the brakes. She saw the figure stopping and knew that she would hit it,because she was still going fast, but thank god her reflex skills are better than Jackie Chan's and she made a circle around Clarke;damaging the expensive undercarriage of the car, because the road was small and while making the turn the Lamborghini went slightly off track.

Raven swore that a loud screeching of the tires could definitely be heard within 10 miles from there. The car missed Clarke by about 10 inches and the girl was trembling with her hand held in front of her; blocking her face and her eyes still firmly shut.

Lexa was breathing heavily still gripping onto the steering wheel for her dear life. After a few seconds when Clarke realized that she was still in one piece, she slowly opened her eyes and began lowering her hands.

Lexa blinked three times to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Before her stood a gorgeous young woman all clad in skydiving gear with her beautiful long blonde locks flowing freely, covering her rosy cheeks and eyes momentarily. Everything else zoned out and all Lexa could focus on was the trembling angel in front of her. Lexa Woods has seen so many beautiful women, but this one was something else. She wondered how someone could be both sexy and super cute at the same time.

Clarke began taking in her surroundings; the bumper of a red Lamborghini was almost touching her, a brunette was sitting in the passenger seat holding the seat belt to her chest very tightly. That girl had her hair in a ponytail, was wearing a red jacket and was definitely in state of shock. She looked a little more to the right and her eyes finally landed on a pair of green or gray ones, she couldn't tell, staring back at her. Clarke felt her heart stop at the intensity of the stare and couldn't look anywhere else. They stood staring into each others' eyes for what looked like centuries. The wind being the only thing that could be heard.

Raven noticed this and it made her snap back to reality. She recovered from her state of shock and got out of the car.

A car door being slammed shut made Clarke snap out of her gaze and she saw the brunette with the ponytail jogging towards her.

"Are you okay?. You're not hurt are you?" Raven grabbed Clarke's arms and inspected her for any sort of injury. When she found none,she turned the blonde around like she were a little child and inspected the whole backside of her body.

"Not a single scratch, it's a miracle!" Raven said in awe and then her face expression changed to somewhat angry and a state of disbelieve at the same time. "Are you fucking insane! Were you trying to kill yourself or something. What the hell were you doing."

"I-uh I-I-I..." Clarke looked up at the sky and pointed towards it, as if Raven would understand her.

Lexa got out of her starstuck haze when she saw her best friend yelling at the gorgeous blonde and stepped out of the car to "save" the damsel in distress. What the hell was wrong with her, since when did she care what happened to other people.

Clarke saw the owner of those intense pair of eyes get out of the car and my god was she stunning! Everthing went in slowmotion for the blonde while the girl opened the car door. She saw black designer boots hitting the floor in the most badass way possible, and she had never used such a childish word before,trailing her eyes a little more upward she saw form-fitting black jeans,they must be armani definitely, hugging her curves in all the right ways and a plain white designer shirt. The girl had her brown hair done in a few small braids and the rest just flowing freely. She had a pair of Ray-Bans on the top of her head and all Clarke could think was : Badass, but what really got her eye was the look on the girl's face; a mix of worry and admiratation. Why was she looking at her like she was the last diamond on earth.

"Are you alright ?" The brunette asked her with an extremely sexy voice and Clarke could only stare at her and didn't utter a single word.

"Maybe she doesn't speak English," Raven pointed out. "Hola, soy Raven y tú ?" When she received no response she continued much to Lexa's amusement. "Je m'appelle Raven. Comment tu t'appelle? Ik ben Raven,hoe heet jij?" Clarke finally looked at her and realized that she still hadn't said anything that made sense. "Oh, I am so sorry. I'm Clarke."

"Thank god, cause that was all i got." Raven laughed.

"Clarke." Lexa said deliciously. "Hi, I'm Lexa and this Raven."

"Yeah I kinda already know that." Clarke grinned.

"Please, do not mock me, you're the one who wasn't saying anything." Raven joked. "Which reminds me, what were you doing in the sky exactly? You're not an alien are you. And if you are you can totally tell me, cause that's really cool."

"Is she always like this?" Clarke directed at Lexa with a smile.

"Yup, pretty much always." The youngest daughter of Marcus Woods couldn't help but smile back.

"Princess!" The three turned their heads to the side and saw a girl running. When she was near enough, Raven's jaw dropped open. A hot girl in her twenties with black hair and really big boobs,because that's the first thing Raven always notices, embraced Clarke; now giving Raven a view of her perfect ass. She had never seen a Greek Goddess, but she's sure that they must look a lot like her.

"Oh my god Clarke, Thank god. I saw you fall and I was scared to death." She yelled a little bit too loud according to Lexa. The black-haired beauty gave Clarke the same cruel inspection Raven did and said brunette couldn't help but grin and think: That's my gurl!

"O, O will you stop manhandling me."I-I'm fine. The stupid parachute wouldn't open, but it ultimately did. " Clarke pouted.

"And we almost ran her over." Raven added.

"Whatttttttt." Octavia shrieked and Lexa wanted to strangle her there and then.

"O, it's okay. I'm in one piece see. But I don't get how I fell out of the plane. It was like someone pushed me or maybe it was just my imagination."

"Who would possibly push you Clarke. I mean..." But before anyone could say something. A helicopter came in view and was landing.

"That must be the guys. Come on Clarke. Bye hot brunette and ..." She eyed Raven and saw her looking at her like she was a piece of bacon. ".. not so subtle brunette."

"It was nice meeting you." Raven eagerly held out her hand for Octavia to shake.

Octavia just laughed,shook her head and began walking to helicopter. "Clarke, you coming ?" She called over her shoulder.

"Yes O, one minute." Clarke looked at Lexa and Raven. "It was kinda nice meeting you guys. Thanks for not running me over." She awkwardly laughed.

"My pleasure." Lexa took her hand; her charming nature coming to light for the first time since spotting the angelic blond.

"May we meet again guapa." Lexa kissed Clarke's hand and gave her a sweet smile. Clarke blushed."May we meet again."

The brunette watched Clarke catch up with Octavia and run to two guys who came out of the helicopter and she vaguely heard Raven yell: "Hey Greek Goddess,can I atleast get your number." and smiled. But that smile soon disappeared when she saw a third man running towards Clarke, taking the girl in his arms and giving her a peck on the lips. They stood there for a few minutes while Clarke explained everything to them, Lexa assumed. After they were done talking she saw Octavia smacking a skinny-looking guy while the angel tried to stop her. She succeeded and they all got in the helicopter, but not before Clarke pointed to Lexa and Raven and everyone waved at them and gave them a thumbs up. Raven waved back while Lexa just stared at the guy putting his arm around Clarke. Why was she so angry? She kept looking at the sky for a few minutes after the helicopter took off, until she heard Raven say :

"Uhm Commander, I think you got your wish. The undercarriage of your dad's car is totally ruined."

The sun was setting when a figure in black hoodie with their hands in their pockets was walking through a dark alley in the poor part of Dubai. The mysterious person had their head held down at all times and was walking pretty fast. They took a left and were now in an even narrower alley. When they took a right, a black Mercedes with all of the windows tinted and the engine still turned on was waiting. The unknown person quickly took the few steps left and got inside of the car.

A man wearing sunglasses looked at the hooded person and took a pull from his cigar.

"The job must be done today." He said with a very masculine voice. He handed an envelope containing a 2 million dollar check over,which the hooded person quickly shoved in their pocket and got out of the car. The person started walking away, but then the car stopped next to them again and the back window was rolled open.

"Do not screw this up. This is your first and last chance. The girl must die!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Guapa= Beautiful
> 
> Oohh, who is this mystery person ! Not another "A" I hope. Haha
> 
> May we meet again guapas.


	4. Bang Bang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While Lexa was relatively sweet in the previous chapter, you will now see another side of her. She's a bit of a confusing chapter, because that's exactly who I want her to be for now.
> 
> Warning : Major Jerk Appearance

"Oh my god Commander, faster faster," A certain redhead gripping the black sheets of Lexa's bed yelled.

They were in a royal suite of the Burj Al Arab; a room which many do not even dare to dream of. _The two-story, 8400 square foot suite has views of the Arabian Sea, marble floors, a rotating four-poster bed in the bedroom, dining area, a cinema and a lift between the split-level room. The marble bathroom is fully equipped with full-size Hermes products in stock. The guests are met by a chauffeur-driven Rolls-Royce Silver Seraph (or, for a bit extra, from a helicopter). A personal butler is available 24 / 7 at the ready to fulfill every wish. The Royal Suite is the last word in luxury with a marble and gold staircase, leopard-print carpets and Versace linens. Occupants of the luxorious suite can also enjoy an underground boat ride on an underwater restaurant complete with shark-infested aquarium._ It was around 8 in the evening and the two lust-filled women had been going at it for at least an hour.

The insatiable brunette was underneath the covers, devouring the redheaded whrithing girl like a beast. "O-Ohhh almost al-most there." With one last thrust of Lexa's three fingers inside of her; Costia came screaming the brunette's name.

Said brunette slowly crawled up Costia's naked body,her head finally poking from underneath the covers with a victorious smile on her face. "You liked that didn't you." She said and took a rosy nipple in her mouth,immediately sucking on it.

"Costia quickly pushed Lexa away or else she would surely die from exhaustion."D-don't touch me, i can't feel my legs." She whimpered and turned so her back was facing Lexa. "That good huh." Lexa replied cockily clearly satisfied with herself, the situation only boosting her ego.

Lexa laid on her back, putting both her hands under her head and the two stayed like for several minutes until the redhead suddenly spoke up.

"Soo, I heard that you're going to be doing something productive." Costia turned to face Lexa having finally caught her breath.

Lexa scrunched her face in confusion and turned her head slightly to face the redhead."I've been told that you're going to working," Costia continued "For someone else and might I add as a personal assistant." She laughed out. "This one I've gotta see."

"Murphy!, That guy can never keep his mouth shut can he." Lexa stood up and put on her black robe.

"No, actually Lincoln informed me."

"Really now, did he give you the fwb is bad for you speech as well ?" The brunette wondered why he always took everything so seriously, but the again Lincoln lost his father, Lexa's uncle at a very young age, and ever since then he was always very protective of all the women in his life. She tied the strings of her robe and walked over to the window, taking in the beautiful view.

Costia laughed. "Yup." She answered emphazising the "p". "He also... "

"Hey wait a second , stop trying to change the topic ." "Your dad wants you to work for someone. What are you going to do about that ?"

"Nothing. He can't do shit. He's being stubborn about it, but he'll eventually cave in."

Costia sat on her knees on the bed letting the covers fall. " You sure, because …. " Lexa turned away from the window and licked her swollen lips at the sight." Yeah I'm sure." She started walking over to the bed. " You know what I'm also sure about," She raised her eyebrows. " That I can make you squirt again." And with an evil smirk she pounced at Costia.

* * *

I walked into the chique club with Octavia by side. To my be honest I didn't want to come, because I really despise these kind of scenes; where you're surrounded by sweaty drunkards and people who can't take no for an answer when you decline them a dance + i was still pretty shaken up from the whole parachute incident. But Octavia was really excited to come and I'm a good friend. My boyfriend Finn; the actual sweetest guy I've ever met also reassured me that he would be by my side the entire time. We walked up the stairs and went to our V.I.P booth.

" Pretty Princess, I've missed you." Finn stood up and gave me a peck on the cheek, because he knows that i'm not really into PDA. "Hi honey, it's only been a few hours." I giggled while Ocatvia only rolled her eyes at me using the word honey. She once said tand I quote : Only old people use that stupid word.

"Every minute without you is 60 seconds I'm missing you." Finn pouted.

"Blegh, that was terrible." Octavie made a face." I need a drink, don't have sex in the booth." I immediately blushed, knowing that that wasn't likely at all.

"Where are Jasper and Monty?." CLarke asked scanning the place.

"Oh, Jasper is hiding from Octavia, because she's still mad at him for tripping over and making you fall out of the plane."

"Poor guy." They both bursted out in laughter and went to get some punch.

* * *

Octavia was trying to get the bartender's attention for several minutes now. He was busy flirting and showing off his mixing skills to two breathtaking African-American women who had smiles to die for." Excuse me." she called very annoyed.

"Can I get you a drink miss ?" She turned to her right and came face to face with a handsome young man. "Maybe." She said pretending to think about it.

"Maybe?" He asked confused. Octavia laughed at how adorable that macho-looking guy was. " It depends."

"On what ?"

"Whether you make it yourself or not." She smiled in victory.

"Okay."

"Okay ?" Lincoln started walking away and Octavia was suprised how easily he gave up. What he did next however took Octavia by suprise. The muscular guy entered the bar, took a spare black hat and put it on his head. "Can I get you a drink miss." He repeated his question.

Octavia just smiled like a cute teenage girl and nodded her head. "Suprise me."

* * *

"Damnn, who knew Lincoln had it in him." Murphy hollered while spilling his beer everywhere. He was sitting in a booth with a lot of trashy-looking girls all over him. Raven turned her head and saw Lincoln talking to a girl from behind the bar with a hat on his head which was defenitely not his. "Smoothhhhh, it was about time." She turned back to Murphy. "Speaking of smoothness, where is lexa?" She has been gone for 30 minutes now."

"Probably banging someone."

* * *

Murphy was right for once. Lexa was with a girl, how suprising. The girl was pressed against the sink with Lexa behind her. The girl's dress was pulled up to her waist and Lexa had one hand in her panties, while the other was kneeding the girl's breast roughly. The random girl was panting and Lexa bit her neck, not caring about the mark the girl would have to deal with. They didn't hear the door opening and only noticed that they had been caught when they heard a loud gasp followed by: " I am so sorry, I-I didn't see anything. Please u-uhm carry on."

The sexmachine spun her head around, but only saw blonde hair leaving the restroom. Did she hear correctly ? It couldn't be who she thought it was right.

* * *

The blonde could not believe her eyes. Upon opening the door to the elegant restroom she saw two people going at it like a hungry pair of hyenas. One was barely covered while the other one was wearing very tight black jeans with a blue button up shirt. She stood frozen in place and didn't know what to do. When one of the girls started panting harder, she awkwardly muttered something and left; forgetting that she needed to use the bathroom very urgently.

* * *

"Hey, what did I miss." Lexa slid into the booth next to Raven "Look who's back from the dead. Where you?"

"The bathroom."Lexa smirked and took a shot from the table. " Yeah that's it, get em tiger." Murphy firstpumped The Brunette.

"Hey Lexa isn't that the parachute girl." Raven said,immediately searching for a certain friend of the blonde's. Lexa looked at the spot the brunette was pointing and squinted her eyes.

"Clarke." The brunette was now sure that it wasn't her imagination getting the better of her; the girl who caught her doing the dirty in the bathroom was indeed the flying duckie from earlier that day. She was wearing a white dress which barely revealed anything at all. Lexa was confused, because most girls would show off their best assets during such events. " I'll be right back Rave." Lexa walked over with confidence

Jasper noticed a stunning girl who looked like she owned the place coming their way and began straightening his shirt and quickly took his phone out of his pocket to check his hair. "Hottie alert ! Everyone act natural."

"Sky princess was it." Clarke heard that sexy voice she would never forget coming from behind her. She didn't know why, but she suddenly felt excited, she smiled and spun around. "Lexa." Her smile instantly dropped however when she took in what Lexa was wearing; she was unmistakingly one of the girls from the bathroom.

"Oh so you're Lexa, i couldn't really see your face earlier." One of the guys replied. " Thank you for not running my girlfriend over btw." He laughed. Lexa put on a veryy fake smile upon hearing the term girlfriend and replied. "Yeah sure."

"I'm Finn. Finn Collins." He held his hand out and Lexa waited several moments before rougly taking his hand and almost cracking his bones.

" Lexa." Finn almost yelped in pain and pulled his hand back." Aghm and this is Monty," he pointed to an asian guy. "And this is..."

"I'm Jasper. But you can call me whatver you want." Jasper grabbed her hand and looked at her like a puppy craving love.

"Okay big guy, let go. We"ll give the ladies a moment to talk." Finn and Monty dragged Jasper away while he continuously looked back at Lexa.

Lexa would normally find this very amusing; guys throwing themeselves at her not knowing she's only into girls, but right know she was very pissed. WHY did that boy have to be s-o so polite and charming and s-o soo-o Boyfriend-material.

Clarke saw the guys leaving and said: " I'm gonna go too. It uhm was nice meeting you."

The blonde's words shook Lexa out of her thoughts. " Hey not so fast pretty princess, a dance with your savior perhaps." The brunette offered cockily.

"Savior? , no thanks I don't dance." Clarke didn't want to dance with some girl who just had sex in a public bathroom and certainly not with this one.

"Oh come on, don't be so hard too get. I can make it worth your time." Lexa threw in a wink.

"Excuse me." Clarke exclaimed. "I have a boyfriend, who you just met might I add."

"Well beautiful, what he doesn't won't hurt him.." She took some of the blonde locks and put it behind her ear. "It will be very quick in my car." She whispered.

"Do not touch me." Clarke pushed that arrogant girl away. She could not believe what was happening. She turned around to walk away, but Lexa pulled her back by the waist. "Don't be so hard to get."

* * *

Raven had not spotted Octavia anywhere yet, so when she saw Clarke talking to Lexa she was beyond happy. She went over to ask where Octavia was when she saw Lexa pulling Clarke flesh to herself. What happened next was unbelievable. The blonde turned around and slapped lexa very hard on her left cheek. Nobody, nobody has ever laid a hand on The Lexa Woods, not her mother, not her father, no one! To say Raven was schocked was an understatement.

* * *

What did I do. Shit,shit I slapped her. I walked away as fast as I could. I Clarke Griffin have never raised my hand in my whole life, i'm totally against violence. Why did I lose my temper, shit shit.

But who does that girl think that she is, actually thinking that I would cheat on my wonderful boyfriend with her. She was so different this morning. This is exactly why I avoid stupid nightclubs.I began searching for Finn immediately, but when I finally spotted him, I saw him talking to Monty. I didn't want to ruin his fun and be the overly clingy girlfriend, but if I didn't get some fresh air now I would explode.

* * *

Lexa stood frozen in place. Did that realy happen ! She has never been denied let alone slapped in her whole life.

Lex, Lex are you okay? Raven asked cautiously fearing her life.

"I am going to kill that bitch." She began storming after the blonde devil and pushed Raven out of the way.

"Oh shit, this is not gonna be good." Raven went to search for back up before her friend did something stupid.

* * *

Clarke was leaning against one of the cars in the open parking lot trying to cool her temper when she was spun around very roughly.

"Do you know who I am. Do you fucking know who I am bitch." Lexa knew that she was hurting the girl, but right now she couldn't care less. Clarke was taken aback and wanted to actually cry, because of the very painful grip the brunette had on her.

"I am Lexa. Lexa fucking Woods. Nobody I repeat NO FUCKING BODY gets away with slapping me. Do you understand!." She stared into those piercing blue eyes trying to make her point.

A tear fell out of Clarke's left eye and when Lexa saw this she realized how monsterous she was acting. She let go of Clarke and took two steps back.

"Fuck., I-I I didn't mean to... Lexa walked back to Clarke and wiped the tear away with her thumb." I-I, I'm s-o sor..."

She was interupted was she saw a figure completely clothed in black pulling the trigger of a gun. A bullet was fastly piercing through the air and headed their way.

"Clarke ! , watch out !

PANG ! ! !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit. Bad Lexa bad.
> 
> Who is this mysterious person and who exactly was the shot aimed at ?
> 
> Warning: Do not have sex with random strangers in public bathrooms. Not having sex with strangers in public bathrooms has been proven to reduce the risk of getting STD's :)


	5. Oh no, he didn't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge shout-out to everyone who bookmarked/subscribed/commented/left kudos
> 
> It's defo a confidence boost.
> 
> Now onto the drama.

A tear fell out of Clarke's left eye and when Lexa saw this she realized how monsterous she was acting. She let go of Clarke and took two steps back.

"Fuck., I-I I didn't mean to... " Lexa walked back to Clarke and wiped the tear away with her thumb." I-I, I'm s-o sor..."

She was interupted was she saw a figure,completely clothed in black, pulling the trigger of a gun. A bullet was fastly piercing through the air and headed their way.

"Clarke ! , watch out !. Lexa pushed Clarke backwards on the ground as fast as she could and ducked her own head. The bullet missed Lexa by a few centimeters above her head and crashed into the windshield of the car they were in front of. The brunette was hunched over Clarke and shielded the sky princess as much as she could. The glass went flying everywere; cutting Lexa's body in a lot of places. The brave warrior wasn't affected as much thanks to all of the pain she had already expierenced from previous stunts. The brave warrior quickly scanned the place looking for the stupid gunbitch. When she spotted the hooded person , however , she was suprised to say the least; the culprit was still standing in the same spot and their hands were slightly shaking. Who is this person, how come they're shaking, who was the shot aimed at; it couldn't be Clarke. And Lexa herself had a lot enemies, but she couldn't think of one who would actually want her dead. And although she's always throwing her identity in people's faces, her dad always made sure her face wasn't printed on magazines or whatsoever no matter the amount he had to pay the journalists, so this couldn't be one of their business rivals or could it.

Lexa was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Clarke yelling and pointing towards their attacker who was now running away. She looked Clarke over for any possible injuries and when she saw no major ones, she sprinted after the person with two of the security guards who had noticed the commotion in tow.

* * *

When Raven went searching for back up she couldn't find Lincoln nor Murphy anywhere, so when she spotted the boy who looked like he came out of a shampoo commercial and who she saw Clarke briefly associating with, she grabbed him by the collar and muttered: "No time to explain, follow me."

Clarke couldn't believe what had just happened. This was the craziest day of her life! First she falls to her death and almost gets run over by a stunning brunette. Then the same brunette tries to get her to cheat on her boyfriend and next thing you know she slaps someone for the very first time. Said monster then physically assaults her and if that wasn't enough, someone randomly shoots at them. Clarke's mind was all over the place, but she knew one thing for sure : This girl is trouble; everything has gone wrong since the moment she met her. Clarke must stay away from that monster.

There were only handful of people standing by the door when she stormed out of the club, but now there were atleast one hundred curious, mostly drunk people looking at her while she was still on the ground. She was currently shaking in Octavia's arms; her best friend being one of the first people who came outside after the incident.

Upon noticing blonde hair on the ground Finn made his way through the sea of bodies as fast as he could. "Oh shit, Lexa what have you done now." Raven whispered to no one in particular and followed 'The Shampoo boy' all the while pushing drunk idiots away.

The sky princess saw her boyfriend and Raven approaching her and hid the arm with the bruise that had formed from Lexa's harsh grip behing her back. Octavia noticed this action and frowned, Clarke had a few cuts all over her body, so why would she hide that particular one.

"Princess." Finn engulved Clarke in a warm hug; pushing all the stray blonde locks behind her ear and giving her a kiss on the forehead. " You're alright princess, you're safe with me." He directed his gaze towards Ocatvia and asked: "O, what happened ?"

"Someone shot at her,but missed I've heard from the bystanders."

"No O, h-e he didn't miss ... Lexa pushed me out of the way."

"Lexa?" Octavia, Finn and Raven asked simultanously.

"Lexa as in the one from this morning ?" Octavia said and saw Clarke desperately trying to hide her arm,so she grabbed it. "Clarke why are you putting your arm behind your back, let me see it." There were some cuts, but what caught her eye was a tiny but painful-looking bruise. It was red so it was a fresh one. "Clarke where did you get this bruise and why are you trying to hide it. Clarke didn't answer knowing that her short-tempered friend would beat Lexa up without a second thought if she knew what had gone down. "Clarke how did you get this bruise." Octavia asked now a little irritated. Finn jumped in becoming a little worried himself. "Princess did the shooter hit you or something ? You can tell us." He reassured his girlfriend.

"It's nothing honey, Lex-Lexa and I were in a little argument and she got angry and she kind of grabbed me a little too hard, b-ut but I hit her first so it's not her fault."Clarke spoke out really fast not wanting the brunette to get in trouble with her friends and boyfriend for some odd reason.

"She did what!" Octavia yelled out completely in protective best friend mode.

"That son of a bitch got away," Lexa yelled while jogging toward the rest "he was fucking fast."

"Clarke are you alright," Lexa was about to get down on her knees next to the blonde for a closer look, but Octavia had other plans and pushed brunette back.

"Do not touch my best friend or I swear to god I will break every single bone of yours ."

"What the hell are you doing crazy bitch, I just saved both of our lifes." Lexa was about to resume her intended action, but the annoying girl intervened again. "Oh you don't want to see how crazy this bitch can actually get,trust me. Stay 100 km away from Clarke or I will make you regret ever being born." What was it with people giving Lexa attitude today.

"Lexa, you're bleeding. We gotta get to the hospital. Come on." Raven directed her furious friend away from the girl she really didn't want to see get hurt by her friend.

* * *

Clarke's was slowly waking up. She was safely in her bed, in her house, thank god. Someone was carresing her forhead very gently. Blue eyes fluttered open and a smile immediately overtook her features. " Goodmorning mom." The blonde stretched her arms out and put them around her mother sitting next to her on the bed. "Hey sweetie, you had me so worried." Abby Kane held her daughter closer and Clarke cuddled her like a little baby would. It's okay mom, it was nothing serious."

"Nothing serious! My only daughter was almost shot at, it's bloody serious!"

"Mom don't curse, you know I don't like it." Clarke said with a baby voice.

"Oh hush, we don't know who the shooter was, if it was even intended for you or not, we know nothing. But I do know that I want my daughter safe at all times."

"I am safe mom."

"No you're not young lady." Abby sat straight up. "I think it's time you get some protection and Finn agrees with me , he's already calling some people for the job interview."

"Wait mom, what kind of protection, what interview. Who is Finn calling people for."

"Your Bodyguard."

* * *

Lexa woke up with a pounding headache, she didn't get much sleep in her private jet. Raven and Lexa took the long flight from Dubai to their homeland right after their visit to the hospital. Lexa had a few stiches, but nothing she couldn't handle. What bothered her , however was the stupid beautiful blonde and her crazy ass sidekick who she let get away with too much! I mean for God's sake, she had never apologized to anyone, but upon seeing the angel cry only sorry seemed fitting and she almost let it slip out. Lexa really needed to get her shit together.

When the brunette and Raven walked into the garden where the Woods had their breakfast everytime the family was together,4 people were already seated there.

A woman ,dressed in a colorful yet classy dress with a hat to complete the look, in her late 40-ties who could make so many younger women jealous with her to die for body, natural curves and really healthy looking hair with her eyebrows on fleek as Raven always said, stood up excitedly upon noticing the tall brunette. The only thing that would give away her age was the motherly smile she adorned, while running over to Lexa and embracing her like a mom would a 5 year old.

"Alexia mi cariño, mi hija. Te eché de menos. I haven't seen you for two whole months!" The latina said with a Columbian accent to her daughter while peppering her face with kisses.

"Mami,mami es suficiente -Mom stop it please stop it." Lexa said laughing, trying to get her mama to stop by holding her by the shoulders at armslenght. Her mom being the only woman who could get away with showing the bruneta so much affection.

"Hey I need me some motherly loving too tía." Raven pouted.

"Ravin niña, come here. She said giving the girl an equally loving embrace." You've gotten so thin. Why don't you eat properly eh." The latina gave the younger brunette a smack on her bum.

"Ouch tía, don't hit something that's barely even there." Everyone errupted in laugher.

"Hey Lex, hey Ray ," Anya one of Lexa's cousins from her father's side was the next person to stand up and give both brunetas a short hug.

"Hey gurll, yeah we have a lot of cathing up to do." Raven said.

"Aunt Indra, Linc. " Lexa greeted the two others and Indra nodded her good morning. She was married to Marcus' brother/Lincoln's father, but he passed away a long time ago. She remained close with Marcus' family ,however, and is one of the managers at one of his companies. Indra never remarried, because she didn't find anyone "suitable" as she put it.

"Join us, before the food gets cold."

"Yes please." Raven grinned.

***mi cariño= my darling**

***mi hija= my girl/child**

***Te eché de menos = I've missed you**

***es suficiente = it's enough**

***tía= aunt**

***niña= girl**

* * *

"Finn I can handle myself just fine. I don't need a bodyguard" Clarke was pacing through her enormous room with her Iphone in hand.

"No, you don't know what's best for me."

"You know how much I like my privacy, I can't have someone following me around all day."

"No,no,no no they can't come over to sign a one year contract, are you mad."

"Don't you princess me,"

"If you carry through with this, I will not talk to you!" Clarke hung up and stormed out of her room.

* * *

A document was smashed at the table right next to Lexa.

"Sign it, sign it immediately."

"Well hello to you too father and may I know what this is." Lexa turned in her chair to look at her "dad".

"This is an agreement, I've had enough of your irresponsible attitude. I am cutting you off from all of our companies, property or whatsoever, if you do not sign this. You will have to work for someone else and won't recieve a penny from me for 18 months. You have to prove to me that you are capable of doing atleast something with your life."

"Mi amor, what are you saying."

"Sofia please, I am doing this for her own good." Marcus softened his tone a little while talking to his lovable wife."

"Yeah mom, he's only trying to help me." Lexa said sarcastically. Raven,Anya,Indra and Lincoln didn't say anything, but were really suprised at the measures being taken by Marcus.

"Shut up you insolent brat. Do you know how much I had to pay those reporters, because you hang with so many bad people and now one of them tried to shoot you. Do you know how bad that is for our reputation." Sofia was shocked, because her husband hadn't told her that yet.

"You mean YOUR reputation and I'm fine actually thanks for asking."

"Oh don't start with me. Sofia did you know that our daughter wrecked my favorite car. This spoilt brat wrecked my 4.6 million dollar car, because dad said she had to do something productive with life."

Sofia gasped. " Ai ai ai, Lexa is this true!" She said panicked. "You're not hurt are you." Lexa shook her head. "Oh cariño, why would you do something like that."

"Because she's too spoilt and doesn't value anything at all." Marcus Woods continued. "You will go and be a good assistant and if you succeed, you can come back. If not then you better start looking for a job. And don't try any of your stunts, if you get fired, then you still don't get a penny from this household."

"You have to sign the contract."

* * *

"Come on honey, we're doing this because we love you so much and don't want anything to happen to you." Clarke and Abby were seated on the couch in the living room, eating some strawberry Ice cream; Clarke's favorite.

"I know mom, but ... You know what you're right. Maybe it's for the better."

"That's my girl, you won't regret it baby, it's only to keep you safe. Oh yeah honey, I forgot to tell you. While you were in Dubai, an old friend of mine called. He's really sweet and has helped me in the past whenever I needed him."

"Oh yeah, that's great mom. You should invite him over for dinner sometimes."

"I did actually, but he's a very busy man and has a lot on his hands right now." Abby paused for a second. "He did however ask me a favor."

"What kind of favor ?"

"His youngest daughter is really spoilt and doesn't know anything other then spending money and bedding several girls. He wants to get her back on track by having her work as an assistant for someone.I told him that I would ask you first and.."

"Yeah mom it's okay."

"It is ?"

"Yeah sure."

"I have to warn you, I saw her at a party last december and she defenitely is not pleasant to be around with."

"Don't worry mom, I've seen worse."Clarke said taking her last spoonful of delicious Ice cream. "Nothing I can't handle."

* * *

 

_* Sneak Peak *_

_"You ?"_   
_"You ?"_

_"I can't believe this. Out of all the people on this entire planet it had to be her. That annoying self-centered cocky spoilt brat."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Latinas with a sexy accent are life tho!  
> Who's going to be the bodyguard ?  
> Let the games begin !


	6. From Prada To Nada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I read a fanfic (which was posted a long time ago) about two weeks ago and I saw that there were a lot of similarities with where I wanted to go, so I had to change a lot of things, cause I aint no copycat. Anyways said fanfic is really good and you guys should check it out. It's called The Merger.
> 
> This is not a story where Clarke and Lexa will in a relationship very fast, so I'm using/creating some more characters to stretch out the story.

"I'm still not 100% comfortable with this, but I'm doing this so mom doesn't worry about me constantly." Clarke pouted. She was sitting in her office with Finn in front of her. "Aww babe, don't be like that. I promise I only got the best of the best for you. They're very professional and you won't even notice their presence."

"Great If I basically don't notice their presence, they might as well not be there, don't you think."

"Babe trust me they are.."

"Fine as fuck." The door to her office swung open and Octavia entered sporting a really excited smile. Maya, one of Clarke's mom's assistants, ran in after Octavia. "I am so sorry Miss Griffin. I tried to stop her, but she barged in anyways."

"That's alright Maya. This is Octavia, my best friend." Octavia fluttered her eyelashes at Maya and took a seat next to Finn. Maya nodded in understanding. "And Miss Griffin your mother had called a few seconds ago. She said that my help is required and asked if you would be okay without me for a while."

"Yes of course, I think I can handle it and I'm actually meeting my new P.A. in a few hours."

"Oh yes someone named Anya also called," Maya said checking her little blue agenda. "She and Alexandria will be waiting for you at a new restaurant called Los Bosques at 2 o'clock sharp, I will send you the directions in a few minutes."

"Thank you Maya." The door wasn't even closed yet when Octavia continued. " Oh my gosh Clarke, there are two fine-looking people coming this and they're in bodyguard uniforms, so it has to be them." As if on cue a knock sounded. "Come innn" Octavia singsonged and Clarke playfully glared at her. Octavia was a different case; she had a crush on almost everyone she saw.

An Eurasian well-built man with a well taken care beard entered the office. He was very tall, atleast 6 ft 2 in. Right behind him was a much shorter African woman with curly hair and she looked like she's kicked a lot of ass. They were both wearing suits and sunglasses.

"Good morning." They both greeted very disciplined and with a determined voice.

Finn stood up from his now spun-around chair and walked over to them. "Good morning. You must be sent by Miller's Maison De Protection."

"Correct sir." The woman said with a delicious British accent. Clarke also stood up and went to stand next to Finn, while Octavia just remained comfortable on her spot on the desk and openly checked the two undeniably attractive bodyguards out.

The man held his hand out for Clarke to shake and introduced himself "Aryan, Aryan Kapoor."

"And I am Lisa Adams"

"Hi Lisa and Aryan. I'm Clarke Griffin, this is my boyfriend Finn and the girl over there is Octavia. Stay away from her at all times or else you will be the ones in need of a protector" Clarke chuckled.

When the two of them didn't crack a smile and just nodded, Clarke awkwardly cleared her throat.

"O-okayy soo I believe Mr Miller has already told you the details as to why your services are required."Finn continued. "Clarke's life could possibly be in danger and I don't want to take any chances. One of you has to be by Clarke's side at all times. She can't be left alone for more than one second."

Clarke rolled her eyes, but added: "I will be travelling a lot for the next few months, so I hope that's not gonna be a problem for you guys." Although she secretly hoped they were afraid of planes.

"That won't be a problem mam." Lisa said. "Aryan and I are used to that."

"Good." Dammit she actually thought. "No need for formalities. You can call me Clarke and I would prefer if you actually wore casual clothing instead of your uniforms. I want to attract as less of attention as possible." The two once again only nodded just as Clarke's phone chimed.

"Okay guys." Clarke began grabbing her things after having read the message. "Ready for your first day ?" When she received no anwer, she let out a playful groan,knowing that her two guards had nodded their heads,eventhough she was facing them with her back. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as she thought it would be and Finn was right, she barely even noticed their presence.

Said Boyfriend gently took her hand in his."Come on I"ll walk you to the car princess." He said with a boyish smile. Clarke rolled her eyes,but loved the gesture.

"Bye O." Octavia just waved and remained on her spot as if it were her office instead of Clarke's.

* * *

Anya was driving them to the newest addition of The Woods Food Chain; Los Bosques to meet the daughter of Abby Kane. She was going there to make sure things were going smoothly, but also because Marcus wanted to make sure Lexa reached there on time and didn't run away.

"… And then he wonders where I get my "unreasonableness" from." Anya had a slight headache, because her cousin had been going on and on about her dad and him treating her like she was still eight.

"I mean who the hell cuts their child off. He has so many billions of dollars and I get nothing. I'm going to have to work 24/7 for a tiny weenie salary of fucking 20.000$ per month. I mean my servants' servants earn more than that. How will I manage, I won't be able to buy anything!" The girl punched the cardoor.

Anya whipped her head around and spoke up before the frustrated psycho demolished her car. "First of all is unreasonableness even a word? Secondly, do not destroy my car and Lexa ... he kind of has a point. Look at you, you're acting like a  _total brat_. Do you know how much $20.000 is. People/Families are surviving on less than $500 a month and yet you're the one complaining. I think this will be a good experience for you Lex."

"But Anya, you don't know. He's just doing this,because he wants to see me suffer. And he's always comparing me to Lincoln. Lincoln is focused, Lincoln works hard, you should be more like Lincoln blah blah blah. And the worst part is…." Anya just turned the music up louder, not caring that the worst song ever written was currently playing.

* * *

Okay maybe Clarke was too quick to jump to conclusions. Eventhough Aryan and Lisa didn't say much,they copied her every move. When Clarke walked faster, they sped up. When she slowed down, they also slowed down. This looked like a game of Simon Says and not the fun kind. She was walking hand in hand with Finn to her car with Lisa in front of her and Aryan right behind her. Clarke felt trapped ! Thank god god her car was only a few ones away.

But just when Finn opened the door for his girlfriend, a Range Rover stopped in front of them. When someone stepped out of the car, smiled and removed their sunglasses, Clarke froze. She hadn't seen him in 7 years. After his graduation party, he just disappeared. He had asked her to be his girlfriend that night,but she didn't feel the same way about him. And she definetly didn't want to date someone she only had platonic feelings for.

Finn looked at the guy in disbelief. "Bellamy Blake." he thought. This is not happening. He didn't know the guy personally, but he has seen a lot of pictures of him in Clarke's photo collections. He also knows that Bellamy is the first guy Clarke has shared a kiss with.

Clarke pulled her hand out of Finn's gentle grip and rushed toward her old friend.

"Bell." Clarke jumped at him and he caught her. "I can't believe it's really you." Clarke pulled back to look at him and then hugged him again. "Ohmygod what are you even doing her? Does O know?" Clarke then punched him lightly in the chest. "And why did you disappear like that huh?"

"I see you still have that ramble thing of yours going on." Bellamy teased. "And no Octavia doesn't know yet. I'm going to surprise her….. Actually speaking of suprises. We are going to be spending a lot of time together."

"What do you mean." Finn said slightly annoyed.

"Oh you must be Finn. I'm Bellamy."

" I know."

"I see." Bellamy looked at the young boy. He could feel the hate radiating from the boy and found it very amusing. He turned his gaze back to Clarke and smiled. "Someone must be talking a lot about me then."

"Oh please, don't flatter yourself, it was only your sister. But seriously Bell. What did you mean."

"Ouch. And here I thought you finally liked me." Finn was not pleased with the situation at all. He let out a very fake cough and said. " Ughm Boyfriend still standing here."

"Righttt. So, I come back to Miami when offered a job by good old Miller and guess who I end up with…..." Bellamy rose his eyebrows.

"Shutt upppp." Clarke screamed out of happiness and literally jumped the older Blake for the second time that day. This is great, now Aryan and Lisa can go away. Not to be mean or something, but she would prefer someone who actually knew her and wasn't her copycat to be guarding her all day long.

"No, that can't be possible. Miller has already sent two people for the job." Finn gestured toward Lisa and Aryan who were standing as straight as it gets with their hands behind their backs and sunglasses covering their eyes. " I think there has been some mistake. You should check with Miller."

"Oh no, no mistake at all. I actually already met your mom Clarke and she's happy with the news." Blake senior said very confident and then looked a little disappointed at the ground. "But if you don't want me around, I understand. I can ask for a replacement."

"No,no,no Bell, it's awesome actually. And I think one person is enough." She turned and looked at the two other bodyguards as if she were saying I'm fine now, you two can go.

"No it's not fine, he can't just come out of nowhere and take the job Clarke. I'm going to call Miller right now, there has to be some mistake; we asked for two not three."

"Finn." Clarke scolded. "Why are you so on edge about this. Bellamy is my friend and this actually works better for me."

"You haven't seen him in forever Clarke." Finn said in disbelief. " You said yourself that he just disappeared on you. How can we rely on someone like that."

"Dude chill out, I'm a professional now and Clarke clearly prefers me." Bellamy said with a smug look.

Finn caught onto the double meaning and was about to counter,but his peacemaking girlfriend spoke up before he could.

"Guys,guys relax. There has to be a way to solve this, without unnecessarily involving Miller." Clarke began pacing around. " Oh I know," She said after a minute. "We can continue like we would without Bellamy, but now you guys will each have shifts of only eight hours. Does that work for everyone?" Clarke asked happily.

"No!"

"Yes." Her stubborn bf and long lost friend said simultaneously.

Clarke looked at Finn and gave him her infamous pout. Finn gave in after a few seconds and sighed. "Finee, but there will be two people with you instead of one." Finn didn't trust this Bellamy guy at all.

* * *

Clarke was applying some lipstick in the bathroom of Los Bosques. She had agreed to keeping three bodyguards after Finn stuck to his final decision. The first shift was Aryan and Lisa's and they were currently waiting just outside of the bathroom much to Clarke's annoyance.

"Hey sexy, we meet again. Fate huh." Someone called behind her.

No,no,no not again. Please don't be her, please don't be her. Clarke looked at the person the voice belonged to through the mirror and saw the face of the confusing brunette. Shit,  _it was her_. Clarke was a little bit afraid of Lexa to be honest. She did go all violent on her after all, but she was not going to give the girl the pleasure of seeing her weak, so she put on a bitch face which she saw Octavia doing on several occasions and spun around to face the nightmare in the form of a girl. A very stunning one that is. Ugh focus, you hate her.

"Nope, more like bad luck." Clarke wanted to ask Lexa how she was doing after the accident, but the brunette didn't have many bandages so she figured that everything had to be alright.

"Aww blondie, don't talk like that. You're not that bad." The Morena winked at her.

"Don't call me that and I was talking about you." Clarke scoffed.

Lexa just smirked and walked closer to the blonde. " You know... Someone still hasn't apologized for slapping me." Lexa brought her index finger up to Clarke's arm and slowly traced it. "But luckily for you, I know how you can make it up to me."

The now very angry blonde smacked her arm away and the shameless girl just laughed. "How can someone be so arrogant and shameless. You disgust me."

"Oh come on, I'll even pay you. Name your price! 100.000 ? 1000.000 ? Name it and you"ll get it." Lexa yelled after her while she shook her head. This undeserving girl clearly had too much money and no manners.

* * *

Anya entered her uncle's new restaraunt after having parked her car and was immediately greeted by the manager. She told him that she would join him in a few minutes, because she was meeting someone. She took a seat and enjoyed her Lexa-Free time. Not too long after, an agitated blonde was escorted to her table by a waiter with two people on either side of the blonde.

"Rough day ?" Anya offered as she stood.

"Just some jerk. I'm sorry I'm Clarke." She extended her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Clarke. I'm Anya. My cousin should be somewhere around here." Anya looked around. "I had kicked her out of the car to go and park the car in peace."

Clarke chuckled. "Guess I'm not the only one having a rough time huh"

Anya smiled. "Nope. Ahh speak of the devil. There she is. Clarke meet my nuisance of a cousin." When Clarke looked at the girl, she wanted someone to throw up. The universe was playing some kind of a sick joke on her. What could she possibly have done to deserve this bad karma.

"You ?"  
"You ? "  
I can't believe this. Lexa is Alexandria. Out of all the people on this friggin entire planet it had to be  _her_. That annoying self-centered cocky spoilt brat.

* * *

"Lexa, this is your new boss for the next 18 months ;Clarke Griffin daughter of business tycoon Abby Kane." What? Clarke was rich ? She was her boss! Fuck no.

"And Clarke this is Lexa Woods, daughter of Marcus Woods..."

"And the most cocky asshole alive, right I know,"Clarke interupted looking anything but pleased.

"Right," Anya smirked. "I take it you two have already met."

"Anya what the fuck is this. I'm not working for her." Lexa yelled,causing everyone in the restaurant to look at them.

"Calm down Lexa." Anya hissed. "Everyone just sit down." The girls looked around the restaurant and relunctantly sat down facing each other followed by Aryan and Lisa sitting quietly next to Clarke and Anya besides Lexa.

"You don't really have any say in this Lex. If you don't accept this, then you will not receive a penny from your father." Lexa kicked Anya under the table. She didn't need to share that information with Clarke.

But Clarke ,however, did hear it and suddenly she wasn't as opposed to the brunette working for her. Maybe this wasn't her bad karma, but the good kind. Maybe she could give the brat her well-deserved lesson. "Oh is that so Anya and what if  _I_  refuse this arrangement?" Clarke leaned on her elbows inching a little closer to the two girls.

"If that happens or if you have any complaints about her, she also loses everything." Lexa glared daggers at her stupid cousin who was doing this on purpose.

This was Clarke's lucky day. "Really now, well in that case I want you in front of my house at 5.30 tomorrow."

"In the afternoon ?"

"No, in the morning brat." Clarke rolled her eyes.

"Are you fucking crazy woman. Why would I do that." Clarke stood up,which means her bodyguards did too.

"Because I own you now  _Lexa Woods_." She slowly, but firmly stated.

Clarke repeated the brunette's earlier action and winked at her. She almost reached the door, when she turned around for the last time and loudly said for everyone in the restaurant including Marcus' employers to hear. "Don't be late, or else I will cut $100 for every minute you're late...  _Assistant_."

Lexa's mouth hung open and she was on the verge of killing someone, while Anya was just straight-up happy. This petite blonde could be the one to set Lexa straight. Pun intended, lol.

"Kiss your fancy life goodbye Lex."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry this ain't Bellarke, but the brat will have to face many obstacles to get to her princess in this story. * Evil Laugh*  
> Hope you guys are liking this so far tho.


	7. Commander Clarke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's for you, Arshuk. :)

I should've known better. Of course she didn't show up, who am I kidding. Now I am the idiot stuck with handling both Lexa's and my own work. Attending meetings, scheduling my days, booking tickets, calling everyone and on top of that; dad's been calling and texting me nonstop for the past 6 hours. He's back in Miami for a case and wants to spend time with me. And I am seriously running out of excuses here. Oh, here's another one.

**"Dad" : Hey sweetie, you're not picking up the phone. Is everything alright? Please answer my calls. I really miss you and I want us to grab lunch before I have to head back.**

Clarke sighes and leans back in her swivel chair. She doesn't want it to be like this. She never _expected_ it to be like this. Her dad was her hero once upon a time; he was the person she looked up to, the person she confided in and now... Now she has to make excuses to avoid him. Thank god no one was in the room or else they would have seen a single tear running down her cheek.

* * *

Fuck,fuck,fuck I'm soo screwed. The blonde devil is going to tell dad about this for sure. Why didn't my damn alarm go off. And why is this fuckin elavator taking forever.

Lexa hadn't gone to sleep until early in the morning. She was up all night figuring out a plan to escape this torture. Sadly, she couldn't come up with anything genius. She has no choice but to obey her "boss" or else she's doomed. Lexa knows that her father is serious about the whole issue; she doubts that she will get a second chance if she screws this up. Clarke was right, she practically owns Lexa now. If Clarke says be early, she has to be early. If Clarke wants her to bake a cake, she has to bake a cake. If Clarke wants her to jump off of a fucking cliff, she has to fucking jump.

After what seemed like "hours" to Lexa the doors opened and she rushed out of the elevator only to bump into someone.

"Watch where you're fucking going lady." She said over her shoulder, without looking the woman in the eyes and continued in her quest.

Lexa passed the two bodyguards standing by the door and entered the office which read _Clarke Griffin General Manager_ without knocking once. She assumed that she would find a certain young lady looking very displeased and angry, just waiting to yell at her being late. What she didn't expect was the girl in question to be leaning on her elbows with her head in her tiny cute hands.

"That's not very professional of you now is it Miss Griffin." She spoke in the best CEO voice she could muster. "Sleeping in the office this early. Maybe you need to relief some stress."

Oh how Clarke hated the smirk that followed the annoying voice, when she looked up.

Lexa noticed that Clarke's face and her nose in particular were a quite rosy. She knew that look all too well. Having grown up with sisters and cousins who used to cry and get upset over stupid girl stuff. Why was Clarke upset tho.

"Did I catch you at a bad time?" The half Latina decided to lighten up the mood by acting like her usual flirty self instead of asking what was wrong. "Is this what you do in the office Miss Griffin? Are you stressed out already!...I could help you out, you know; give you a hand...or finger…. Or three…"

"SHUT UP." Clarke slammed her fist on the table, which she regretted instantly and started rubbing her hand.

"Or a bunch of tampons…" Lexa muttered quietly while the door flew open and Lisa and Aryan stormed in with the their guns pointed at Lexa."

"Woahh-ahh, easy buddy easy." Lexa mockingly threw her hands in the air,pretending to surrender."

"Is everything alright mam?"

"It's Clarke and yes it will be a few minutes." Clarke composed herself and glared at Lexa who winked at her for the third time since they've met…not that she's been counting.

"Nothing to worry about guys, your boss is just going through PMS." Lexa said to their retreating form.

"How dare you Lexa, how dare you talk to people about me like that."

"Clarke chill, it was only a jok…."

"No, you're a joke Lexa ! My schedule is totally messed up, because you decided to not show up as we discussed. I've had to handle everything myself and.."

"But There was a reason…" Lexa tried feeling a tinyyyy weenie bad.

"What possible reason could there have been Lexa. You're just lazy and annoying."

Okay now the girl was crossing her limits again. "Clarke, stay in your limits.."

"Okay first of all it's Miss Griffin to you and you do not speak to me like that. You only speak when _I_ ask you something. Understood."

"Yeah right,like that's gonna happen."

"Hush, I didn't ask you for your opinion. And second of all…I want coffee."

"Oow-kay, go get it at the coffee machine." Lexa stated the obvious.

"No, I want a _grande in a venti cup, half whole milk and half non-fat milk, 99.5 degree half caf and half de-caf two pump mocha one pump vanilla latte with whip add 1 packet of sugar and 1/2 packet of equal, in a double cup with a sleeve.._ from starbucks….And I want _you_ to bring it." Clarke put up her best mean girl act and smiled wickedly at her new P.A.

"Haha, that's a good one. How did you come up with all that shit." But the blonde's smile did not falter. " Wait, is this for real ?" Clarke eagerly nodded her head.

The bruneta narrowed her eyes and then arched one eyebrow. "What if I refuse?"

"Then you're fired." Smile ever intact.

"You're not serious."

"Oh I'm dixie chick serious. It's a 30 min journey and I want you to do it in 20. You're time starts now." Clarke set the timer on her phone.

Did she just say Dixie Chick serious? Lexa would have laughed given any other situation. "Clarke…I mean Miss Griffin, let's be reasonable here. Let us negotiate or some off that crap…"

"19 min and 38 sec." Lexa looked at the now very cruel blonde and just sprinted away, before she lost anymore time. Where was her Ducati when she desperately needed it. Oh right, being held hostage by her dad, until she completes her contract. "Fuck my life !"

Clarke let out a deep breath when she was alone in her office yet again. "Why do you bring out the worst in me Lexa Woods! I'm going to teach you a lesson you should've learned a long time ago; respect!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter, because go to college they said.
> 
> The POV keeps switching, cause it's more fun to write that way. But if it's way outta hand,tell me and I will stick to one at the time.
> 
> Comments, kudos or any kind of feedback really is always welcome :)


	8. Café amer

"... and that way we can create more jobs for the locals." CLarke finished while expectantly looking at her mother who still had to show any emotion after her daughter's 10 min mini presentation. To say that she was nervous is a huge understatement; Clarke wants to make her mom proud so badly. She wants her mom to trust her with the company. She wants her to see that Clarke can handle it and Abby can take some time for herself. She wants to see her mom happy. That's all she's ever wanted since the day she saw her mom crying on the floor.

Abby had run the idea of expanding their All-Inclusive Hotel and Resort Chain To The Caribbean by Clarke 2 years ago as a result of the big demands they were getting. Little did she know that her then still-studying daughter would already look into the case and has now found the perfect location.

After what seemed like an eternity Abby couldn't suppress her smile anymore and broke into a huge grin. "Honey this is a fantastic idea! It _is_ the perfect location. How... When.. did you do all of this ?"

The door rudely swung open for the second time that day, thus breaking their little mother and daughter moment. Their moment was cut short by a now very sweaty girl.

"19 min and 49 secs." The intruder panted."Here's your _coffee_ _Miss Griffin_." Perfect timing Lexa, just perfect. You just have to ruin every part of my life don't you.

"This is the second time you've barged into my office. You will face the consequences if this happens again, understood?"

Lexa knew exactly which consequences her horrible boss was referring and would have to tolerate this nonsense no matter what. "Understood Miss Griffin."

"Well then why are you still standing here. Go back, close the door, knock politely and wait patiently until I invite you in." Oh how Lexa wanted to strangle her.

"Yes Miss Griffin." She spat with venom and retreated. CLarke looked at the tv in the room which was currently showing the footage of her front door and chuckled when she saw Lexa taking a deep breath and knocking 3 times as soft as she could, which was still a little rude nonetheless.

"Can I come in Miss Griffin?"

"It's may I come in."

I am going to kill this chick. " _May_ I come in _mam_."

"Why of course Lexa, come in. Did you bring me what I asked for?" The tall girl made her way over to the table and finally gave Abby a view of her face.

"I thought I heard that voice before. You're Lexa Woods aren't you."

"Yes I am indeed." Lexa loved her name and more importantly the feeling she got when someone recognized her. It made her feel superior and instantly put people in their place. "And who might you be?"

"I am Abby. Abby Kane;Clarke's mom, but I believe you know me as The Lady who needs to watch where she's _fucking_ going."

Why do I open my mouth. Shit it's the woman I bumped into earlier. Yup, I'm fired. I'm definitely fired. "No, I-I Wasn't talking to you Abby... I mean Miss Kane." Way to go Lexa.

"Oh no I believe you were." Abby started getting up and proceeded to the door. "I have some meetings to attend, but we will speak later. I'm proud of you honey. And Miss Woods we do not tolerate your kind of behavior in this company. Either you behave like a good girl or you're fired. Understood?"

Like mother,like daughter. "Understood Miss Kane."

Lexa couldn't even breathe before Clarke suddenly spat her coffee out. "What is this."

_"This_ is your grande in a venti cup, whole milk , 99.5 degree half caf and half de-caf two pump mocha one pump vanilla latte with whip add 1 packet of sugar and 1/2 packet of equal, in a double cup with a sleeve... Miss." Lexa said in her California valley girl accent.

"I specifically said _half whole milk and half non-fat milk._ Gosh is that too much to ask for." Clarke stood up, shoved the cup in her P.A.'s hand and got out of the office to avoid bursting out in laughter in front of the girl. She didn't even like coffee. She was just having too much fun seeing Lexa follow orders. _  
_

"15 min Lexa. I NEED COFFEE."

"She can't be serious." I need to find a way out of here. As soon as fucking possible.

* * *

Clarke was standing outside of the building talking to some emloyees when Lexa arrived 20 min later.

"You're late."

"You're sexy." Lexa handed her the right coffee, finally. Clarke gave the brunette _the look_ which Lexa was probably gonna get a lot the next few months.

"Tristan," She addressed one of the guys. This is Lexa, my new P.A. and Lexa this is Tristan; the company's lawyer's associate. He needs to go and discuss a few terms with a business partner and you're going to be driving him."

Lexa did not like the sound of that at all. Tristan was not a girl, he was some boring guy in a fancy suit and she was never the hell gonna spend time with him. "But I'm YOUR P.A., why can't I just stay by your side all the time."

"Precisely, you answer to me. You do not question me. Now go to the front desk and ask for a company car."

Reluctantly walking away, Lexa saw Clarke giving the coffee she brought by literally sweating the shit out of herself to Tristan and took the fastest U-turn humanly possible. She snatched the cup out of Tristan's hand and placed it back in Clarke's.

"Oh hell no. I brought this for you! Not for the clown in a suit." Clarke had noticed that Tristan was a self-conscious guy and did her best to make him feel a little more welcome. Lexa was majorly screwing her progress with guy up.

"Lexa, you will apologize to Tristan this very moment. This is not the way we talk to people."

"I wasn't even talking to the cry baby."

"LEXA," Clarke rubbed her temples to avoid a coming headache. "Say sorry." Clarke dragged out every syllable to make sure her frustrating assistant absorbed how serious she was at the moment.

"Listen up sugar and spice, that horrible word you speak of does _not_ exist in Lexa Woods' dictionary."

"Paperwork! When you get back, there's a whole pile of paperwork waiting for you. And If I hear one more complain from _anyone_ about you, you're fired!" Clarke looked Lexa straight in the eyes. Luckily for her she was wearing heels and was only 2 or 3 inches shorter than Lexa.

"So you mean to say that all of that was for nothing. I brought the coffee for NADA!"

"It's Tristan actually, not nada." The poor guy cluelessly offered.

"Shut up Tristan!" Both women said,never taking their eyes off each other.

"Miss Griffin, Finn called and said that he's picking you up in 5 minutes for a late lunch." Clarke had almost forgotten about Lisa; who followed her every single where.

"Be nice to Tristan or I won't be nice to you." Clarke whispered into Lexa's ear and although it wasn't meant like that; shivers shot up Lexa's spine, and goose bumps broke out all over her tan body.

***Nada= nothing**


	9. I am become Fish

_"Commander?"_

"Why the hell weren't you picking up. I've been trying to reach you for ages!"

_"Chill drama mama, I was in a meeting. And 30 minutes isn't that long. What's up?"_

"What isn't up! That girl is just cruel. She made me fetch coffee...TWICE, only to give it away to some loser and then makes me drive him around.I'm not a friggin chauffeur Rave! She's basically treating me like a servant. GET ME OUTTA HERE."

_"Okayyy whoa, how the hell am I supposed to do that. It can't be that bad and besides you're the one who signed that agreement aren't you."_

" _You're_ the smart one! Figure something out, I can't live like this anymore." And just like that Lexa hung the phone up in Raven's ear, not even giving the girl a chance to explain that she's very busy herself. Lexa always did things like this; _demand_ people to do things for her.

She threw her brand new I-phone 6S at the passenger seat and began tapping an impatient beat on the wheel. Tristan was taking too long. The guy was terrified the entire ride; he looked like he was about to be executed upon opening his mouth. And rightfully so, Lexa was pretty pissed at him. He had no right to take that coffee. _Clarke's_ coffee. He's so stupid and naive, he's never going to be a good lawyer. She would make sure of that.

* * *

Meanwhile in Beverly Hills, California.

Some things never change. Marcus was resting his head in his gorgeous wife's lap, while she was absentmindedly stroking his head. They were both very busy people, but always made time for each other. And once they were together; the were inseparable. High School Sweethearts. They had never lost their spark and were living "The happily ever after" almost everyone dreams of. Sofia know every little detail about her loving husband. And Marcus know his senora inside and out. (No pun intended ya dirty bird).

After a couple of moments though, Sofia could not hold it in anymore. "Honey, I am worried about our little cariño."

"Why is that it darling?" Marcus looked up at his wife. "I'm sure our bratty little girl is doing just fine."

"How do you that. We don't know if she's eating alright, sleeping well, working too much. I don't think she will be able to adapt so easily Marc."

He grabbed her hands in order to calm her down a little. "We made the mistake of giving her too much freedom in her teens. I remember how smart and caring she used to be before that. She used to be the smartest kid all through elementary and middle school, always one step ahead of her peers, loved going to the office with me and do you remember how she always stood up for her sisters whenever someone bothered them." Marcus chuckled, immediately thinking back to those moments.

"But that was ages ago Marc. Her interests and viewpoint have now changed drastically. She hates anything education and work related, she hates doing any type of work and only has time for those crazy hobbies of hers and banging the chicas left and right, always and everywhere."

"Sofiaaaa," Marcus chastised. After all these years his chica sometimes still made very teenagery comments.

"What, I am saying it like it is." She dramatically exclaimed. "Sometimes I want my little Alexia back."

"She still is that person, she just needs to be reminded of that again. And I have a feeling that Abby Jr. is the person who can make this possible, even if that means doing it the hard way."

* * *

"There you are." Clarke saw Lexa and became slightly alarmed when she did not see Tristan anywhere. "What did you do to Tris-"

"I'm here, I'm okay." The poor guy came walking in, carrying a lot of boxes which made it impossible to see his face. Clarke would've laughed under different circumstances, but right now she could not believe that anyone could be as lazy/arrogant as Lexa,to let the poor guy carry all of that stuff alone.

"Why are you so sweaty?"Clarke wondered out loud. "You didn't do anything."

"Well excuse me if I'm just naturally hot." The girl took a step further into Clarke's space and smirked when Clarke backed up and her face flushed a little, because as much as she hated Lexa, the girl was hot!

Lexa further did not mention that she was sweating, because a black car was following them and she ended up chasing the bastards for 15 minutes before they finally shook her off.

A ringing Samsung in Clarke's hand brought the both of them back from their thoughts and made Clarke roll her eyes when she saw the Caller I.D.

"Why is your dad's name in between quotation marks." Lexa frowned as she snatched the device out of the smaller woman's hand.

"Gimme that!"

"Trouble in paradise, eh?"

"None of your business."

Lexa held her hands up in mock surrender. "Okay, okay princess."

"Anyways back to the more important things in life." Clarke picked up a bunch of files from the table and shoved them into Lexa's hands. "Your paperwork." She fakely smiled at Lexa.

"But Clarke, I just got back." The blonde was taken by surprise at the way Lexa pronounced her name. It sounded so different. It sounded so very good. Ugh stop it stupid thoughts about stupid Lexa.

"So?" She managed to get out in a neutral tone.

"So, what am I supposed to do with this?"

"You're an MBA too right, I've read your files, you"ll figure it out." Clarke winked at Lexa as she made her way around Lexa. Shit, she was starting to act like Lexa.

"Fun fact: I only passed, because my good friends Gisele and Alison from Brasil helped me study a lot, if you know what I mean." But Clarke did not respond any further, so the brunette dejectedly sat down and began scrolling through the files.

* * *

After the "longest" day in Lexa's life, she pulled up to relatively big house, because of course Clarke decided that Lexa was her driver too, because the original one 'deserved a vacation'. After parking the Avalanche, she began unloading the truck. Part of the deal with her dad was that she had to stay with Evil Griffin 24/7 and that included staying in the staff's house next to Clarke's own.

Lexa was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to just crawl into bed and sleep for 16 hours, but the universe had other plans. She hadn't even taken 5 steps when she heard : "Oh no no no Honey. Where do you think you're going. Mr fishy needs to be fed."

"So?" Who the fuck is Mr Fishy now.

"So go feed him!"

"No, go do your own work."

"I am your boss," Clarke saw that Lexa would not cave this time so she threw in a pout : "...and I'm kinda tired."

Damn, she is so cute. Ugh,How hard could this be right. "Fine. Where is he?"

Clarke pointed to another garage and Lexa frowned. Why would she keep the fish in a garage and not in the house like normal people do . Oh right, because Clarke was fucking insane!

The place was dark and Lexa began feeling around for the switch."Mr Fishy, where the fuck are you Mr Fishy." She singsonged."I hate your Clarke and I'm pretty sure I'm gonna hate you too. Where are you stupid Mr. Fishy."

Yup the universe did not like Lexa very much, because suddenly the door was locked and she heard Clarke and another voice laughing. The lights went on and there it was. A very, VERY big dog stood before her."Mr Fishy?" Lexa gulped before the dog ran towards her and jumped on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to read Sofia's lines with a Colombian accent.
> 
> Grammar sucks, I know. WIP.
> 
> Merry Christmas :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. I suck at grammar, so if I made a mistake please tell me. And constructive criticism is always always welcome, I'm here to learn.  
> [More Clexa On Tumblr ](http://commander-of-hearts.tumblr.com/)  
> Hasta La Vista Baby.


End file.
